


Immortal

by mozzarellastyx



Series: Spideypool Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozzarellastyx/pseuds/mozzarellastyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night pillow talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> this one is kinda short but i like it :-)

“Wade?”

He hears a grunt.

“Are you awake?”

“No.”

Peter scoots over to Wade’s side of the bed, resting his head on Wade’s chest. His mutilated skin is soft under Peter’s cheek. Wade’s hand immediately finds Peter’s hair, and Peter lets out a content hum.

“Bad dream?”

“No,” Peter shrugs, thrumming his fingers lightly against Wade’s ribs. “Just woke up. Sleep schedule’s kinda fucked.”

“Fighting crime isn’t a nine to five job,” Wade says in a deep voice that sounds eerily close to Captain Rogers.

Peter snorts, pressing his nose into Wade’s chest.

“I could fuck you back to sleep, if you want,” Wade offers.

“Tempting,” Peter rolls his eyes although, it actually kind of is.

Wade huffs. “You don’t deserve this dick anyway.”

“I own this dick,” Peter reminds, reaching down to grip him through his striped boxers.

A groan vibrates in Wade’s throat. “You win this round.”

Peter bites away a giggle, patting Wade’s dick before returning his hand to his chest.

He waits for Wade’s snores to start up again, but they don’t. He snuggles further into Wade’s chest.

“I’m so happy you can’t die,” Peter mentions, words muffled by Wade’s skin.

“That makes one of us.”

Peter twists his nipple.

“Ow! What’s our safe word again? Because I want to use it.”

“Shut up, loser.”

“No, I don’t think that’s it…”

“Are you not able to be serious for one second?”

Wade opens his mouth to respond, but Peter knows well enough now to just clamp a hand over his lips to stop him.

“I’ve lost a lot of people,” Peter continues, ignoring the fact that Wade’s licking his palm, “and the fact that I can’t lose you is…well, it’s comforting, in an odd way.”

Wade’s tongue pauses. He says something but Peter can’t hear it under his hand.

“Are you going to behave?”

Wade nods in earnest. Peter moves his hand.

“I’m in love with you,” Wade tells him, grip on Peter’s skull tightening.

“I know,” Peter sighs. “I’m in love with you, too. That’s the odd part.”

He wipes his spitty hand on Wade’s arm.

“Y'know, maybe you can become immortal, too,” Wade suggests casually.

“You want me to go through what you went through?”

“Why do you always have to ruin my perfect plans?”

Peter huffs out a reluctant laugh. “Do you…do you think about your life after me a lot?”

Wade’s nails scratch over Peter’s scalp lightly. “I try not to.”

“Then let’s not,” Peter decides.

Wade’s still uncharacteristically silent, which would usually be a relief for Peter, except this time it’s not. He can pretty much hear the gears turning in Wade’s head.

He fits his face into Wade’s neck. “Is that ‘fuck me back to sleep’ offer still on the table?”

Wade chuckles, rolling on top of Peter and caging his head between his biceps. “Sure, baby. But you might wanna remember that safe word.”


End file.
